


Грязные танцы

by lara_alexandr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7384540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lara_alexandr/pseuds/lara_alexandr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ноль три - скорая!<br/>Мне сегодня смертельно здорово,<br/>Мне тобой прострелило голову.<br/>Не ищи на Земле рай!<br/>Влюбись и страдай! (с)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Грязные танцы

**Author's Note:**

> Вуайеризм, эгсгибиционизм, упоминание фема. Вуд не айс. Очень, очень не айс. Вообще всё очень странно. За большой и чистой любовью не сюда.

1

В-з-ж-ж-ж…

Блестящая «молния» с гнусным скрежетом сцепляет зубчики, ставя точку.

Марк никогда не понимал на кой дементор давать чемоданам имя и фамилию. 

\- Марк, это Луи Вюиттон! – вопил всякий раз Вуд, когда Флинт пинком отшвыривал с дороги мешающиеся чемоданы. 

Теперь Маркус думает, что таким безжалостным пинком надо было в своё время отшвырнуть Вуда. Но, нет. Позволил влезть в душу, впитаться в кровь и кожу. Проникнуть в самое нутро. Блядь! Позволил по дурости своей глупой школьной влюблённости стать чем-то большим. Трижды блядь! 

\- Марк, - тонкие, но сильные пальцы касаются его обнажённого бицепса. 

Маркус оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть на своего любовника. Бывшего. Теперь бывшего. 

У Вуда бархатно-коньячные глаза, длиннющие загнутые ресницы и пухлые губы. 

\- Рот, как у шалавы, - ржали в своё время в гостиной Слизерина, сплетничая о гриффиндорском вратаре. И Флинт со всеми, а потом, оставшись в одиночестве в душевой, дрочил на этот рот. 

\- Ма-арк, - тянет хрипло Оливер. – Хочешь? – он кладёт руку на член Флинта, отлично прощупывающийся сквозь тонкую ткань домашних брюк. – Хочешь? М? В последний раз. Я же вижу – хочешь. 

Его дыхание становится тяжёлым, по скулам растекается лихорадочный румянец. Вуд опускается на колени и медленно тянет вниз резинку штанов Флинта. Смотрит снизу вверх и порнушно облизывается, зная, как это заводит Маркуса, а сам Маркус не знает кого в этот момент ненавидит больше – себя или Вуда. 

Всё время, пока Вуд отсасывает ему, Флинт стоит, судорожно стиснув кулаки, хотя больше всего ему хочется запустить пальцы в густые каштановые пряди и врубиться в вудовский рот по самые яйца. 

Когда всё заканчивается, Вуд деловито поправляет одежду, стирает с подбородка струйку спермы и говорит самым повседневным голосом:  
\- Марк, ну не думал же ты, что это навсегда. 

Оливер весело фыркает, надевая пиджак, небрежно целует Маркуса в щёку и шагает в камин, левитируя перед собой хренова Луи Вюиттона.

\- Увидимся, - машет на прощание Вуд, растворяясь в зелёном пламени.

Маркус съезжает по стене на пол. Штаны всё ещё болтаются на щиколотках. Он коротко бьётся затылком о стену, и лёгкая боль приводит его в чувство. 

Да, блять! Он думал, что это навсегда. Как там? Пока смерть не разлучит их. Мерлин! Да Уоррингтон с Монтегю на дерьмо от смеха изойдут, если узнают. Главный Слизеринский Тролль – первый матершинник и похабник – на проверку оказался грёбаным романтиком, по уши втрескавшимся в Оливера-заеби его дементор–Вуда.

Конечно, они увидятся. Сложно этого не сделать, играя в одной профессиональной квиддичной команде.

 

***

Когда всё началось?

После первого послевоенного чемпионата на приз Британского Министерства. Они тогда с разгромным счётом уделывают Сассекских Шершней и вдрызг упиваются, куролеся по маггловскому Лондону и празднуя победу. Флинт с Вудом пьют на брудершафт и целуются настолько увлечённо, что вся команда улюлюкает и свистит так, что их чуть не загребают в каталажку. А какому-то магглу, презрительно бросившему «охренели педики», Флинт из-за хорошего настроения даже не стал разбивать нос, он просто врезает тому по яйцам. 

Они просыпаются на другой день в квартире Марка далеко за полдень. Совершенно голые и с жутким похмельем. Антипохмельное, всегда стоящее на прикроватной тумбочке, кажется обоим манной небесной. 

\- Ни черта не помню, - стонет Вуд, а Марк согласно кивает, обозревая красноречиво развороченную постель.  
\- Может… - Оливер запинается на мгновение, - освежим память?..

 

Он ложится на спину, сгибая и раздвигая ноги, одной рукой поглаживает член, а второй массирует яички, то и дело касаясь кончиками пальцев припухшего ануса с засохшими потёками спермы.

И они освежают. И ещё раз. И ещё. 

А потом как-то так получается, что Вуд уже живёт у Флинта, и для друзей и знакомых они – пара. И везде и всегда вместе – и отпуска, и уик-энды, и даже воскресные ужины у родителей. А ужины с родителями – это, Мордред побери, что-то да значит. Случайную пассию не приводят в родительский дом. 

И Вуд оказывается тем ещё ревнивым собственником. И Марк позволяет себе поверить в то, что мечта сбылась. Наивный слизеринский дебил. 

Так было до сегодняшнего утра.

\- Я ухожу, - спокойно говорит Оливер, допивая кофе.  
\- Куда? – недоумевает Маркус. Тренировка назначена на послеобеденное время, а с утра они вроде бы ничего не планировали.  
\- Не куда, а от тебя, - всё с таким же убийственным спокойствием произносит Оливер и аккуратно промакивает губы салфеткой. – Самое необходимое я уже собрал, за остатками пришлю эльфа. 

Всё ещё ничего не понимающий Маркус замирает, держа в одной руке стынущий тост, а в другой нож с маслом. Вуд мягко улыбается. Впрочем, он всегда делает это так, словно Марк – душевнобольной. Это Маркус понимает только сейчас. И Оливер никогда не сердится на тормознутость Флинта.

\- Маркус, - Вуд – само терпение, - мне нужна нормальная семья.  
\- Но мы… нормальные, - Маркус растерян так, что даже его знаменитый темперамент даёт сбой.  
\- Ты не понял, - Вуд продолжает улыбаться. Только теперь уже снисходительно – это же Флинт, ему надо всё разжёвывать. По крайней мере, Марк уверен, что именно так Оливер думает в данный момент.  
\- Я… понял. Мы… мы можем усыновить, - Маркус откладывает нож и хлеб и с надеждой смотрит на Вуда, но тот качает головой:  
\- Ребёнку нужна мать. 

Понимание бьёт под дых. 

Конечно. Аманда Смит. Дочка нового владельца команды. Конечно, гриффиндорка. Конечно, круглая отличница и любимица профессоров. С блестящей карьерой в перспективе в каком-нибудь пафосном, но совершенно бестолковом отделе Министерства.

С этой минуты Маркус не произносит ни слова и не пытается хоть как-то повлиять на ситуацию. 

 

2.

 

\- Я уверена, что это ты сделал что-то не так, - заявляет мать во время субботнего семейного ужина. 

Маркус кривится в ответ на её слова. Матушка очарована Вудом с первой секунды знакомства и теперь зудит и зудит с самого утра, когда Марк рассказывает о разрыве с Оливером, поминая все косяки сына. Как реальные, так и выдуманные. 

Маркус чувствует, что внутри наливается то самое – тёмное и жгучее. Он судорожно стискивает столовые приборы – орать на мать не хочется. 

\- Марк, признайся уже, что ты натворил, - мать заканчивает нарезать окорок и требовательно смотрит на старшего сына. – Уверена, что всё поправимо. Оливер бы никогда…  
\- Не родился с ёбаной, блять, пиздой между ног! – прорывает Маркуса. - Это поправимо?!  
\- Марк! – гремит отец.

У матери округляются глаза.

\- Ёбаная пизда, ёбаная пизда! – с энтузиазмом подхватывает двухлетний Флавий и радостно колотит ложкой о стол, разбрызгивая кашу. 

Линси ржёт, как полоумная, а дед показывает Маркусу два больших пальца. 

Уже совсем поздно вечером, когда старшее поколение отправляется на боковую, Маркус сидит на заднем крыльце, смоля одну за другой. Дверь негромко скрипит, открываясь. Линси легко ступает босыми ногами по нагретому за день деревянному полу веранды. Она кутается в тонкое хлопковое покрывало и садится рядом с Марком, отбирает у него сигарету и затягивается. 

\- Минздрав, вообще-то, предупреждает, - сообщает Маркус, глядя на неумелые действия сестры. 

Конечно, она давится. 

\- Мерлин, ну и гадость, - Линси откашливается и утирает выступившие слёзы. – Не обращай внимания на маму, ты же знаешь, какая она.  
\- Ага, - Маркус щелчком отправляет окурок далеко в кусты.  
\- И я всегда говорила, что Вуд – тот ещё мудила. И сходи уже, развейся куда-нибудь, а то ты такой унылый, что я начинаю сомневаться в нашем родстве. Настоящий Флинт уже рвал бы и метал, - авторитетно заявляет сестра. 

Марк фыркает.

\- Завтра же пойдёшь в «Содом», - деловито продолжает Линси, - и я с тобой.  
\- По маггловским законам ты несовершеннолетняя. Тебя не пустят.  
\- А по магическим – да. Так что за Конфундус для охранника мне ничего не будет. 

В этом году Линси с блеском сдала ТРИТОНы, заткнув за пояс самых ботанистых заучек из Райвенкло и теперь пребывала в раздумьях – поступать в универ уже нынче или набить пару татушек, прикупить косуху и рваные джинсы и годик покуролесить по стране, раскатывая на бешено ревущем байке старшего брата. По словам матери Маркус и в этом был виноват – вечно потакал младшей сестре. 

\- Что ты будешь делать в клубе для геев?  
\- То же, что и сами геи, - пожимает плечами Линси, - пялиться на задницы. 

Они дружно хохочут, а потом молчат, прижавшись друг к другу.

\- Всё будет хорошо, - говорит сестра, кладя голову на плечо Марка. 

Они берутся за руки и переплетают пальцы, и сидят на крыльце так долго, что Линси засыпает, и Маркус уносит её в спальню. 

***

\- Сука! – с чувством произносит Блейз, опрокидывая в себя очередной шот. 

Правда, непонятно кого он имеет в виду – Вуда или Финнигана, с которым разосрался, наверное, в тысячный раз за последние дней десять. 

Музыка в «Содоме» гремит так, что внутри трясётся костный мозг, блёстки засыпают всё вокруг, а на сцене чувственно изгибается роскошный мулат. Из одежды на нём только карнавальные ангельские крылышки и проволочный нимб над лысой, точно попа младенца, головой. Его член забавно подпрыгивает в такт движениям. 

Флинт косится на сестру, шантажом – «Или я иду, или я с тобой не разговариваю» - заставившую взять её с собой. Линси через трубочку тянет коктейль тошнотворного розового цвета. Её лицо пылает, но она изо всех сил старается выглядеть невозмутимо. 

\- Твоей сестре не рановато на такое смотреть? – лениво интересуется Малфой.

Маркус не успевает ничего ответить, как Линси фыркает и вздёргивает подбородок:  
\- Я собираюсь стать врачом. Считайте, что это мой первый урок анатомии. 

Малфой, сука белобрысая, ржёт кентавром. Отсмеявшись, он невыносимо пижонским жестом прикуривает. Розовые, блестящие от выпивки губы обхватывают фильтр сигареты, и в голову Марка лезут ассоциации вполне определённого толка. А ещё Флинт думает, что для человека, только что пережившего скандальный развод из-за измен жены, Хорь-младший выглядит на редкость довольным. 

\- Смотри, - Линси пребольно тычет Марка локтем в бок, - тот парень с тебя глаз не сводит. 

Она кивает в сторону танцующих. Мальчишка и впрямь мил. У него заразительная улыбка и светлые встрёпанные волосы. Он улыбается ещё шире, когда понимает, что привлёк внимание Маркуса. Его оценивающий взгляд скользит по фигуре Флинта, и Марк колеблется совсем недолго. В конце концов, расставшись с Вудом, он не давал обещания блюсти целибат. Уже через каких-то пару мгновений они идут в комнаты отдыха, и Марк кладёт руку на затылок парня, путаясь пальцами в густых прядях. Нажимает, заставляя опуститься на колени.

\- Срань господня, - потрясённо выдыхает маггл, глядя на эрегированный член Маркуса. – Ебать…  
\- Прямо сейчас, - соглашается Флинт.

***

Маркус просыпается на другой день с твёрдой уверенностью, что магглы добавляют в свою выпивку какую-то дурь. Иначе как объяснить воспоминания о жарко тискающихся в центре танцпола Малфое и Поттере. 

 

3

 

Напряжение нарастает до такой степени, что его можно преспокойно резать на кусочки. 

 

Марк выходит из странного оцепенения и позволяет своему темпераменту развернуться во всю ширь. У девочек из обслуживающего персонала глаза теперь постоянно на мокром месте. Орёт и матерится Марк раза в два больше. Скандалы на тренировках вспыхивают с завидной регулярностью. При этом Маркус не трогает Вуда, он его совершенно не замечает, словно Оливера и нет. Игнорирует, когда Вуд в своём извечном гриффиндорском благородстве лезет в самый эпицентр ссоры, чтобы помирить всех и вся. 

Маркус знает, что стоит ему отвернуться, как игроки начинают яростно обсуждать их с Вудом разрыв. Кто-то откровенно радуется, обвиняя во всём Маркуса, кто-то пожимает плечами – мол, сами разберутся, кое-кому откровенно наплевать. 

Когда сорвана очередная тренировка, тренер собирает оба состава команды и при всех требует от Флинта и Вуда прекратить все выяснения отношений, грозясь в противном случае перевести обоих на скамейку запасных. И совершенно неважно при этом, что Марк – капитан команды, а Оливер – один из лучших вратарей в лиге. На улаживание ситуации им даётся неделя. 

Маркус крушит квартиру, не стесняясь в выражениях. Угомонившись, оборачивается к сестре, сидящей на подоконнике с поджатыми ногами, и строго говорит:  
\- Не вздумай повторять за мной.  
\- Не беспокойся, - ухмыляется Линси. Марк ни секунды не сомневается в том, что она повторит в обязательном порядке. Причём в самое неожиданное время. Младшенькая подмигивает: – Я надеюсь, что ты просто так всё это не оставишь. 

Маркус только хмыкает в ответ. Разумеется, не собирается. 

Не дожидаясь окончания отведённого срока Маркус сам, уже на следующий день, подходит к Вуду, жмёт руку и поздравляет с удачным выбором. Оливер отвечает на рукопожатие осторожно, справедливо ожидая подвоха. В конце концов, Маркус – слизеринец, а слизеринцы бывшими не бывают. Но Маркус выглядит настолько мирным, что Оливера отпускает, и он улыбается:  
\- Я знал, что ты всё поймёшь, Маркус. 

Улыбка становится проникновенной и откровенно манящей. Оливер пару раз дружески хлопает Марка по обнажённой потной груди. По крайней мере со стороны это выглядит именно так, но Маркус чувствует едва уловимое поглаживание самыми кончиками пальцев. 

Флинт мысленно ухмыляется, оборачивается к остальным игрокам и орёт:  
\- Парни! Предлагаю отметить будущую женитьбу нашего Вудди. Птичка на хвосте принесла, что у Розмерты поспела её особая медовуха. 

Игроки радостно вопят и начинают собираться вдвое быстрее. Во всеобщей сутолоке знакомый шёпот обжигает ухо Маркуса:  
\- Если когда-нибудь захочешь…

Маркус низко склоняется над спортивной сумкой, собирая вещи, и снова ухмыляется – о, да, слизеринцы бывшими не бывают.

***

С этого момента на тренировочной базе только и разговоров, что о том, как Вуд ухаживает за своей избранницей. Парни сплетничают ничуть не менее увлечённо, чем когда-то Дэвис с подружками в факультетской гостиной. 

Упоминаются букеты, обхватом с Гремучую иву; ужины в ресторанах настолько роскошных, что даже хостесс там по части высокомерия даст сто очков вперёд любой титулованной особе; прогулки по вечернему Лондону на маггловских лимузинах. Длинных, как нос Снейпа (дай, Мерлин, декану здоровья ещё лет на двести), и пафосных, как речь Волдеморта аккурат перед тем, как Поттер законопатил его на тот свет Экспеллиармусом. 

Кое-кто из сочувствующих пытается выразить Маркусу сожаления о его неудавшихся отношениях с Вудом, но достаточно пары взрыкиваний и показательной игры мускулами, чтобы все жалельщики и сопереживающие отвязались. 

Жалость унижает, откровенная – вдвойне, а Марк ненавидит быть униженным. 

 

4

 

Они снова, впрочем, как и каждую пятницу, приходят в клуб. Сложно представить более странную компанию – только гриффиндорцы и слизеринцы, ни одного райвенкловца и, уж тем более, хаффлпаффца. Очевидно, слова о притяжении противоположностей – это всё-таки истина. Ничего не меняется. Только теперь на правах официального бойфренда Малфоя к ним присоединяется Поттер, а вместо Вуда Маркус приходит с младшей сестрой. 

«Утренник в детском саду», - мрачно думает Марк, глядя, как сестра изучает меню. 

Забини и Финниган, заявившиеся раньше всех, занимают их обычный столик и заказывают выпивку на всех. Столик густо уставлен бутылками, бокалами и тарелками с закуской. Маркус милостиво разрешает сестре выпить один коктейль с алкоголем, на что та фыркает, как схваченный за усы книззл. 

«Содом» сегодня гостеприимен как никогда. Музыка, выпивка и толпа раскрепощённых донельзя магглов. 

Конкурс на звание «Мистер Член» в самом разгаре. Участники – семеро парней – стоят на сцене с приспущенными штанами спиной к зрителям. Мадам Бранджелина – могучий транс ростом под два метра – с рулеткой наперевес носится от одного участника к другому, делая замеры и не уставая отвешивать сомнительные комплименты и отпускать похабные комментарии. 

Линси, выбрав коктейль, хохочет и улюлюкает вместе со всеми, подбадривая парней. 

\- И-и-и… наш победитель! Мистер Молния! – густым басом орёт Мадам в микрофон.

Победителем оказывается Гарри-мерлинов-Поттер. Он натягивает драные джинсы на голую – потрясающую – задницу и принимает из рук Бранджелины приз – стеклянную статуэтку в виде эрегированного члена. 

\- Твоему парню повезло!

Болельщики восторженно вопят.

\- А то! – ржёт Поттер. У него шикарный торс, широкие плечи и рот такой, что хочется засадить по самые гланды. – Я напоминаю ему об этом каждый день!

Малфой, смолящий очередную вонючую сигарету, морщится.

Поттер пробуривается к ним сквозь толпу, заполучив при этом массу шлепков по попе, и заявляет с пафосом:  
\- Любимый! Я посвящаю эту победу тебе!

Поганец едва сдерживается, чтобы не заржать кентавром в брачный период. Малфой «убивает» окурок в пепельние и брюзгливо кривится:  
\- Всю жизнь мечтал увидеть эту поебень на главной каминной полке в мэноре.  
\- Люциус будет в восторге, - вставляет свои пять кнатов Забини. Он сегодня на диво благодушен. Ещё бы – Финниган рядом, и они, в кои-то веки, не выясняют отношения. Остальные из компании разбрелись кто куда, отрываясь после очередной рабочей недели. 

\- Гарри! – из толпы вылетает вихрь каштановых кудрей. – Я знала, что ты победишь! Мы болели только за тебя. Правда, Пенни?

Гермиона Грейнджер пьяная если не в сосиску, то очень близко к этому, пихает локтем в бок Панси Паркинсон.

\- Грейнджер, - Панси шипит ничуть не хуже покойной Нагайны, - сколько раз повторять – Пенни в деревне коз доит. Я – Панси!  
\- Конечно, детка, - покладисто кивает Гермиона и лезет целоваться к Поттеру. 

Глаза Линси округляются до невообразимых размеров. Не каждый день видишь ТАКУЮ героиню войны, подругу Самого! Поттер и Грейнджер делают несколько танцевальных па, Поттер прогибает свою партнёршу и целует в кончик носа. 

Грейнджер хохочет и размахивает снятой с себя майкой:  
\- Я болела за тебя!

Слава Мерлину на ней бюстгальтер. Впрочем, прозрачный настолько, что не оставляет никакого простора для воображения. 

\- Я вижу, - широко улыбается Поттер. Он прижимает Гермиону к себе и делает несколько недвусмысленных движений бёдрами. 

\- Грейнджер, - цедит Малфой, - вы адресом не ошиблись? «Гоморра» ниже по улице. И слезь, наконец, с моего парня. Паркинсон, отлепи её!  
\- Отсоси, Малфой! – снова хохочет Гермиона, показывая ему оба средних пальца.  
\- Мечтай дальше, - фыркает Драко. 

Совместными усилиями Малфою и Паркинсон, наконец, удаётся расцепить сладкую парочку. Драко утягивает Гарри на диван. Они практически падают на широкое кожаное сиденье. Почти лежат. Так, что Поттер оказывается сидящим между широко раздвинутыми бёдрами Драко. Он прижимается спиной к груди Малфоя, откидывает голову на его плечо и подставляет шею для поцелуев. 

Грейнджер, которая оказывается пьянее, чем кажется на первый взгляд, пользуется тем, что Панси отвлеклась на разговор с официантом, избирает новую жертву для домогательств. С абсолютной бесцеремонностью она плюхается на колени Флинта.

\- Мааарк, ты такой милый, когда дуешься, - Гермиона вытягивает губы хоботком. - Бууука. Плюнь на Вуда, найдёшь получше. 

Линси закрывает лицо ладонями. Её плечи трясутся. 

«Какого Мерлина я это терплю?» - с мрачной обречённостью думает Маркус. Теперь ещё терпеть издёвки и насмешки сестры, уж Линси постарается не дать ему всё это забыть. 

Через плечо елозящей на нём Грейнджер, Маркус смотрит на Малфоя и Поттера. Зрелище более чем возбуждающее. Футболка Поттера задрана до самых подмышек, а ширинка расстёгнута более чем наполовину. Одной рукой Драко играет с его сосками, а второй орудует в паху. Бледные худые пальцы скользят по крупному возбуждённому члену, размазывают выступившие капли смазки по багровой головке, а потом ныряют в самую глубину, путаясь в курчавых лобковых волосках. Поттер изгибается и тяжело дышит. Бисеринки пота усеивают смуглую гладкую грудь, бёдра дёргаются навстречу руке Драко. Малфоевский язык выписывает одному ему известные узоры на поттеровской шее, ввинчивается в ухо, белые крепкие зубы прихватывают мочку. Драко двигает рукой всё быстрее, сильнее сжимая член Поттера. Нашёптывает что-то на ухо. Гарри крупно вздрагивает всем телом, мутные белёсые потёки спермы украшают подтянутый пресс. 

Тело Маркуса реагирует вполне однозначно.

\- Какой большой мальчик, - мурлычет Грейнджер, вплотную притираясь промежностью к паху Флинта.

Линси багровеет, что твоя свёколка. 

Малфой размазывает сперму по груди и животу Поттера, даёт ему облизать свои пальцы. Линси не знает, куда ей смотреть. Маркус спихивает Грейнджер с колен и хватает сестру за руку.

\- Мы идём домой! – рявкает он. 

Последнее, что запоминает Маркус перед уходом - это то, как ему подмигивает Малфой, не переставая при этом вылизывать геройское ухо, и внимательный, слишком внимательный взгляд Поттера из-под полуопущенных ресниц. 

\- Увидимся в понедельник, Марк! – орёт ему на прощание Грейнджер, пока Паркинсон тщетно пытается натянуть на неё майку. 

 

5\. 

 

Все выходные Линси живёт в лондонской квартире Марка и нещадно стебёт его, поминая пьяную Грейнджер. Маркус беззлобно огрызается, в свою очередь то и дело вгоняя сестру в краску, интересуясь, как ей понравилось представление, устроенное Поттером и Малфоем. Линси полыхает ушами и бросает в него диванные подушки. Они устраивают кучу-малу на толстом ковре гостиной, валтузя и щекоча друг друга совсем, как в детстве. Выбившись из сил, ещё долго валяются на полу, устроив гнездо из пледов и подушек, и смотрят бестолковые боевики по кабельному. И всё время Маркус думает о Малфое. Как кончил Хорёк? Тихо, в свои пижонские брючата, или Герой сделал ему ответную любезность прямо там, при всех. 

Кстати, Маркус впервые за последние недели ни разу не вспоминает Вуда. Это здорово, правда?

***

 

В понедельник, аппарируя к тренировочной базе, Маркус первым делом вляпывается в густую толпу фанатов, собравшихся на небольшой площади перед зданием. Особо рьяные сидят на ветках деревьев, а одна девица умудряется взгромоздиться на макушку фонтанчика, украшающего скверик в центре площади. Большая часть держат в руках ядрёные жёлто-красные плакаты с надписью «Поттера в премьер-министры», вторая размахивает флагами и скандирует:  
\- Нордквист рулит!

Маркус почти физически чувствует градус накала, установившийся между группировками. Ещё немного, и тут начнётся третья магическая. 

Марк, хоть и понимает абсолютную бесполезность действия, натягивает кепку пониже на лицо и решительно начинает проталкиваться сквозь толпу. Слава Мерлину, его узнают не сразу. Поклонники слишком заняты междоусобными разборками. Флинта окликают только тогда, когда он уже хватается за ручку двери:  
\- Маркус! Маркус! Кто будет следующим?! Кто?!

А Маркус понимает, о какой встрече говорила ему Грейнджер в пятницу. Слухи о замене ловца в основном составе бродят уже давно, да и сам Марк, как капитан, не раз говорил тренеру о необходимости нового лица в команде. Питерсон последний раз ловил снитч, Мерлин знает когда. Последние четыре игры «Соколы» выигрывают исключительно за счёт количества забитых голов, а запасной ловец в команде, что называется, без году неделя. 

Тренер Уорбек – супруг незабвенной Селестины, чтоб её гламурные дементоры засосали – выскакивает из-за угла и требует немедленной явки Маркуса в свой кабинет. Там Марк первым делом натыкается взглядом на ноги. Женские. Будь Флинт гетеро или хотя бы би, то непременно попытался бы закинуть их себе на плечи. Маркус вполне способен оценить красоту женского тела. Это тело прекрасно вне всякого сомнения. Длиннющие ноги, подчёркнутые каблуками нечеловеческой высоты. 

«Интересно, она на такой высоте кислородного голодания не испытывает?» - думает Маркус. 

Стройные бёдра, тонкая талия и изящная грудь, на сей раз целомудренно прикрытая тканью элегантного платья. Гермиона Грейнджер оборачивается, чувствуя на себе пристальный взгляд. Увидев Марка, она премило смущается, очевидно, припомнив свою пятничную эскападу. Флинт знает, что не стоит обманываться её невинным прелестным личиком. У подружки Героя хватка Нагайны, изворотливость Малфоев и истинная целеустремлённость Тёмного Лорда во всём, что касается Поттера. Не единожды квиддичные боссы обламывали зубы о её кажущуюся наивность. К двадцати девяти у Гермионы Грейнджер слава одного из лучших спортивных агентов Британии, и представляет она интересы исключительно одного квиддичиста. Оный сидит в кресле, развалившись точно дома на диване, и таращится в маггловский гаджет. Большие пальцы порхают над сенсорным экраном. Поттер коротко хохочет, читая сообщение, и снова набирает текст. Он явно переписывается с кем-то в чате. 

Маркус рассматривает Поттера и думает, что тот всё такой же распездал, как и в школе – гнездо на голове, драные джинсы и фланелевая рубаха поверх белой майки. Разве что вместо просящих каши раздолбанных кроссовок новёхонькие красно-белые «конверсы». 

В талантах Поттера сомневаться не приходится: ни одного упущенного снитча за всю карьеру. Интересно, чего стоило руководству перекупить его у «Шетландских Пони»? Количество нулей страшно представить. Сам Маркус, положа руку на сердце, предпочёл бы видеть кого-нибудь другого в качестве ловца. Ту же Нордквист. Девчонке всего щестнадцать, а агенты уже протоптали дорожку в Хогвартс.

Смит толкает пафосную речь о том светлом будущем, что теперь, когда Поттер с ними, ждёт команду. Вуд внимает будущему тестю с преданностью коккер-спаниеля, крепко держа за руку невесту. Аманда, приоткрыв ярко накрашенный рот, глаз не сводит с Малфоя, со скучающим видом подпирающего стену. 

Грейнджер нетерпеливо притопывает правым «лабутеном». Кажется, так называются эти кошмарные туфли, по мнению Маркуса больше смахивающие на козьи копыта. Он прекрасно обошёлся бы без подобных знаний, но наличие любимой младшей сестры, помешанной на обуви, сводит на нет все попытки обойти разговоры о моде. 

\- Грейнджер, - неожиданно больше для самого себя брякает Флинт, - ты от кислородного голодания не страдаешь?

Смит давится очередной фразой, а Марк чувствует на себе взгляды всех присутствующих.

\- Что? – она таращит на Маркуса свои огромные карие глаза.  
\- На такой высоте, говорю, всегда бывает нехватка кислорода, - Марк ведёт подбородком в сторону её туфель. 

В установившейся тишине Поттер ржёт кентавром, а Малфой фыркает, точно плюётся. 

Контракт подписывают в конференц-зале, в крайне пафосной обстановке, в присутствии всей команды и пары десятков журналистов. Питерсон, переведённый на скамейку запасных, мрачен, как Кровавый Барон. 

\- Мистер Поттер, - Скитер и тут в каждой бочке затычка, - это правда, что вы и мистер Малфой – пара?

Маркус ловит себя на том, что в ожидании ответа задерживает дыхание. 

 

6.

 

Поттер вливается в команду легко. 

Пожалуй, даже слишком легко. Он не страдает звёздной болезнью, он чётко выполняет все инструкции тренера, ни словом ни делом не пытаясь оспорить авторитет Флинта, как капитана, чем частенько, будучи со-капитаном, грешит Вуд. Поттер раз за разом ловит снитч, даже с форой в пятнадцать-двадцать минут, что даёт крылатому шарику. 

Поттер великолепен. 

И он пялится. Постоянно. Везде, кроме поля. Там не до игры в гляделки. Маркус ловит на себе его взгляд в раздевалке, в душевой, в совещательной комнате. Утром, днём, вечером. Поттер смотрит жадно, недвусмысленно улыбаясь при этом. 

\- В чём твоя проблема, Поттер?! – рычит Флинт после очередной тренировки. В раздевалке они уже одни. Остальные парни, чувствуя отвратное настроение капитана, уже давным-давно разбежались. От греха, как говорится. 

Гарри стягивает через голову влажную от пота форменную майку и ловко запуливает её в корзину с грязным бельём.

\- Ни в чём. А твоя?  
\- У тебя, кажется, есть Малфой?  
\- Есть, - покладисто кивает Гарри, снимая остатки одежды и оставаясь совершенно голым. 

На смуглом плече весело скалится татуировка. Только у Поттера хватает борзоты набить на бицепсе практически точную копию Тёмной Метки. Разница лишь в том, что в его варианте череп скалится настолько похабно, что хочется сплюнуть от омерзения. И Марк прекрасно помнит скандал, разгоревшийся в своё время из-за этой выходки Героя. Как так?! Невероятно, возмутительно, отвратительно! Тот, кто сражался с тем Кого и так далее и вдруг такое! Для вразумления отбившегося от рук Героя и Победителя были собраны Визенгамот, Орден Феникса и преподавательский состав Хогвартса в полном составе. Поттеру было начхать на все приведённые аргументы. Не помогла даже тяжёлая артиллерия в виде рыжей семейки. 

Сейчас Маркус чувствует крепкий запах пота, смешивающийся с ароматом парфюма. Этот коктейль пьянит почище огневиски. Маркус вспоминает, что из одежды на нём только спортивные бриджи, которые он как раз собирался снять.

\- Поттер, Флинт. Какого лысого? – Малфой стоит на пороге, сунув руки в карманы джинс.  
\- Всё отлично, - усмехается Гарри и скрывается в душевой. Малфой идёт следом, скидывая по пути одежду.

Маркус моется, слушая, как трахаются в соседней кабинке. Он быстро и жёстко дрочит под звериный рык Поттера.

 

7.

Малфой приходит на каждую тренировку. Заявляется с утра пораньше, трансфигурирует щепку или камушек в роскошное кресло, больше похожее на трон, а то и в кушетку, на которой разваливается, точно арабский шейх на гаремном ложе. Рядом суетится эльф, подавая хозяину то микроскопическую чашку с крепчайшим чёрным кофе, то блюдо с фруктами, то бокал вина. Малфой пьёт, салютуя Поттеру, и Герой делает мёртвую петлю в честь возлюбленного.

Это их ежедневный обязательный ритуал. В следующую секунду Поттер взмывает в небо, и уже ничто не может оторвать его от погони за снитчем. 

Единственный, кого раздражает присутствие Малфоя – Вуд. Он бесится так, как не бесился в школе, когда слизеринцы отбирали у гриффов тренировочное время. 

Вуд сопит, пыхтит, и однажды его прорывает:  
\- Какого Мерлина ты сюда таскаешься, Малфой?!

Малфой сидит, раскинувшись в своём роскошном кресле и забросив одну ногу на подлокотник. Он отрывается от изучения собственного маникюра, окидывает покрасневшего от злости Вуда ленивым взглядом и, наконец, соизволяет произнести:  
\- Портки, что сейчас прикрывают твой зад, Вудди, куплены на мои деньги.  
\- Что? – Вуд хлопает ресницами. 

Команда замолкает в предвкушении. Даже тренер замирает, не донеся свисток до открытого рта. 

\- Я говорю, Вудди… - Драко по одной отщипывает виноградинки, изучает их со всех сторон и отправляет в рот.  
\- Что?! – яростно прерывает его Оливер.

Домовик неодобрительно смотрит на человека, посмевшего помешать трапезе обожаемого хозяина. 

\- Я говорю, Вудди, - Малфой промокает губы белоснежной льняной салфеткой, - что не стоит разговаривать подобным тоном с главным спонсором команды. 

Вуд чуть с метлы не падает. Для Маркуса это такая же новость, как и для остальных. А вот для Поттера, похоже, нет. Марк смотрит для него из-под полуопущенных ресниц. Гарри насвистывает незамысловатый мотивчик, застёгивая пуговички на манжетах перчаток, совершенно не обращая на гвалт, поднявшийся вокруг. 

Парой резких трелей тренер прерывает споры и заставляет всех подняться в воздух, и только Вуд не участвует в тренировке. 

Уже вечером Марк узнаёт от одной из медсестёр, что Оливер несколько часов кряду ругался со Смитом, доказывая тому, что бывший Пожиратель в качестве главного спонсора команды – не лучший вариант. 

Флинт усмехается. Против пожирательского члена в своей заднице Вуд в своё время не очень-то и возражал, а в определённые моменты совсем даже и наоборот. 

 

8.

 

Вуд очень старательно дружит с Поттером – шкафчики в раздевалке рядом, совместные ланчи в перерывах между тренировками, кофе из «Старбакса», которое, впрочем, Поттер выливает в ближайшую урну сразу же, стоит Вуду отвернуться. Сам Гарри пьёт только ту бурду, что на вид больше смахивает на дёготь, которую ему варит старый, невыносимо ворчливый домовик Блэков. Странно, что Оливер – такой большой «друг» Поттера – этого не знает. А ещё бесконечные рассказы об учёбе в Хоге и межфакультетских соревнованиях по квиддичу, которые уже через пару дней вызывают оскомину и хочется заткнуть Оливеру рот.

Как-то в детстве Марк с родителями ходил в маггловский цирк-шапито. Там дрессированный пудель скакал на задних лапках, выпрашивая подачку у клоуна с кошмарно раскрашенной физиономией.

Нынешний Вуд напоминает Маркусу того самого пса. И если над пудельком смеялась детвора, то Вуд вызывает лишь брезгливость. Марк смотрит и думает, как можно было так ошибаться в человеке. Неужели любовь настолько застит глаза? Это разочаровывает. А Маркус ненавидит менять мнение о людях в худшую сторону. Может, это по гриффиндорски, а Флинт, как истинный слизеринец, обязан быть готовым к любому развитию событий. Но Мордред всё раздери! Маркус любил Вуда. Тем гадостнее все эти изменения. 

Самое забавное – и Маркус видит это очень отчётливо – что Поттер лишь позволяет с собой дружить. На самом деле Гарри закрыт наглухо, точно застёгнутый на все пуговицы Снейп. 

Поттер поддерживает разговор, но никогда не идёт на контакт первым. Его губы растягиваются в улыбке, но глаза остаются равнодушными. Он приходит на ланчи всегда в компании Малфоя, а иногда следом заявляются Грейнджер с Паркинсон. Такие моменты забавляют больше всего – Аманда начинает дёргаться и краснеть от злости. Ей ой как далеко до необузданной сексапильности Гермионы и уж точно не тягаться в остроте языка с Панси, которая за своих, за слизеринцев, кому угодно глотку вырвет, а Грейнджер жертву с удовольствием подержит. 

Панси – мастер в остроумно-вежливом втаптывании в грязь. Да и Малфой в стороне не остаётся. Вуд не замечает, либо – что вероятнее – не хочет замечать, как унижают его невесту. Он слишком занят, флиртуя с Поттером. Оливер белозубо улыбается, взмахивает ресницами и непременно касается Гарри кончиками пальцев, когда передаёт солонку или салфетки. При этом Вуд не забывает с намёком поглядывать на Марка – «Ну и как я тебе? Ещё хочешь?» Флинта передёргивает от гадливости. Он встречается взглядом с Поттером. Того, судя по всему, охватывают аналогичные эмоции. Они понимающе улыбаются – улыбаются, а не скалятся! – друг другу. 

Вуд продолжает разливаться соловьём.

***

В холодильнике мышь повесилась, а Линси требует свою порцию молока с печеньем на ночь. Марк тащится в соседний маггловский супермаркет и, заворачивая за угол мрачного, слабо освещённого переулка, с размаху налетает на Вуда. Машинально придерживает его, обнимая за талию. 

\- Марк, - шепчет Оливер, трётся кончиком носа о флинтовскую шею и прижимается плотнее, - я соскучился.  
\- Вот как? – Маркус ухмыляется и отодвигает бывшего любовника. – А Поттер? Ты ж его чуть не сжевал сегодня.

Оливер тяжело дышит, снова прилипает к Флинту и легонько прихватывает зубами мочку уха:  
\- Неужели не понял?  
\- Нет, - хмыкает Маркус.  
\- Чтоб ты приревновал. Ма-а-арк, ну пожалуйста, - стонет Оливер и бесстыдно трётся бёдрами о бёдра Марка. 

Возможно, ещё совсем недавно Маркус поддался бы соблазну. Но!.. Это проклятое «но». Слизеринец в нём требует мести.

\- Да я бы с удовольствием, Олли, - бархатно шепчет Маркус, кладя ладонь на ширинку Вуда, - но Линси ждёт своё печенье.  
\- Мы быстро, - сорвано дышит Вуд и толкается в ладонь Маркуса.  
\- Не люблю заставлять сестру ждать. Может, позже, - Марк жёстко впивается зубами в основание шеи Оливера, зная, как это заводит Вуда. 

Оливер всхлипывает, дёргается и, Марк это точно знает, кончает.

\- Позже, - многообещающе мурлычет Флинт и уходит, оставляя совершенно потерянного Вуда.

 

9.

 

Марк прекрасно осведомлён о своём школьном прозвище. 

Слизеринским Троллем его назвали не за красивые глаза и не откровенно некрасивую физиономию, а за по-настоящему поганое поведение на квиддичном поле во время игры. Случилось это ещё на его втором курсе прямиком после первой же игры с ним в качестве охотника. Играл он тогда настолько грязно – плевать, что малявка по сравнению с остальными игроками – что вопрос о его поведении рассматривался на уровне Попечительского совета. 

Прозвищем с удовольствием пользовались и львы, и барсуки, и воронята. И только слизеринцы втихаря называли его Удавом. Самый распоследний первоклашка знал, что если громила Флинт орёт матом, брызжет слюной и потрясает здоровенными кулачищами – это всего лишь цветочки. Проорётся, спустит пар, и снова в подземельях тишина. Слышен только шорох чешуи… эээ… шелест переворачиваемых страниц учебников. 

Как бы смешно это ни звучало, но бояться нужно ровно в ту минуту, когда в ответ на оскорбление Флинт начинает улыбаться, не размыкая губ. Нет, Маркус не станет драться. Он промолчит и затаится в ожидании наилучшего момента для броска. Расправа не будет физической, ибо синяки имеют свойство исчезать. А у мадам Помфри и вовсе за считанные минуты. А вот морально…

***

Маркус ждёт. Он знает, что там, в переулке крепко зацепил Вуда. Оливер любит, когда его дерут, уткнув мордой в подушку. Любит, когда толстый горячий хер таранит его маленькую, жадную до жёсткой ебли дырку. Любит кончать, захлёбываясь собственными криками, когда забористый коктейль из удовольствия и боли простреливает всё тело, а перед глазами плывут огненные круги. 

Вуд слишком любит трах с парнями. С парнем. С Маркусом. 

Маркус забросил наживку, Вуд её проглотил, и теперь Маркусу остаётся только подсечь.

Маркус терпелив как никогда.

***

\- Какого лысого ты опять тут делаешь?! – орёт Вуд Малфою, с удобством расположившемуся на кромке игрового поля. 

Тренировка сегодня проходит на земле, и Хорьку нет нужды забираться в ложу для ВИПов, где он обычно сидит с невыносимо важной физиономией. 

Поттеровский домовик, накрывающий кофейный столик, бурчит о мерлиномерзких содомитах. Флинт едва не фыркает: а то Поттер – просто образчик гетеросексуальности. 

Малфой нетеропливо делает ложечке минет, отпивает кофе и изрекает:  
\- Напоминаю для ушибленных квоффлами: я – генеральный спонсор команды, Вудди. Я имею право находиться здесь в любое время. Да и многое другое я тоже имею, - добавляет, криво ухмыляясь. 

Оливер взрыкивает и убегает к остальным игрокам. Свисток тренера заходится истеричными трелями.

\- Флинт!!! – глотка у Уорбека всё-таки лужёная. – Тебе, блять, приглашение за месяц слать?!  
\- Иду! – рявкает Марк и, совершенно неожиданно, больше для самого себя, подмигивает Драко. 

Малфой в ответ многообещающе ухмыляется и окидывает фигуру Маркуса жадным взглядом. 

***

После тренировки Вуд прижимает Маркуса к стене в одном из бесчисленных коридоров.

\- Какого хера он на тебя пялился? – шипит Вуд.  
\- Кто? – прикидывается идиотом Марк. Ему даже не особо нужно напрягать мимику.  
\- Малфой, - буквально выплёвывает Вуд. 

Маркус усмехается:  
\- Ты меня ревнуешь, что ли, Вудди?  
\- Ещё чего! – взвивается Вуд. – Просто, он та ещё тварь.  
\- Угомонись, Олли, - Марк кривит рот в ухмылке. – У него есть Поттер.  
\- Да-а, - Вуд прижимается к Марку и как-то странно обмякает. – Ты после Гарри? Бред.

Маркуса охватывает весёлая злость. Вот, значит, как? 

\- Ма-арк, - стонет Оливер, - не могу больше.

У Вуда стоит так, что хоть орехи коли. Он трётся о Марка, как течная сука:  
\- Пожалуйста.

Марк прижимает Вуда к себе, кладёт руку тому на затылок. Оливер утыкается лицом в основание шеи Марка, горячо выдыхает:  
\- Ма-аркус…  
\- Хочешь? – шепчет Марк.  
\- Да-а.

Вуд притирается ещё плотнее, и Маркус по- хозяйски засовывает руку ему в штаны, крепко сжимает упругую ягодицу. Вуд задушено стонет, и Марк просовывает руку ещё дальше, находит сжатое кольцо ануса, массирует подушечкой указательного пальца.

Вуд виляет задницей, желая большего, и Марк охотно даёт ему это. Палец протискивается сквозь тугие мышцы, поглаживает горячие гладкие стенки прямой кишки.

Маркус не мигая смотрит в глаза Поттера. Тот стоит в нескольких шагах, скрестив руки на груди. Вуд кончает, вздрагивая всем телом, а Гарри одними губами произносит: «Браво» и уходит совершенно беззвучно. 

 

10.

 

Маркус откровенно соблазняет Вуда. Нет, он не виляет задницей и не хлопает нагуталиненными ресницами. Он, в конце концов, не членодевка какая-нибудь. Но Марк проходит нарочито близко от Оливера, обдавая жаром разгорячённого после душа тела, невзначай цепляя обнажённым плечом. Маркус знает, как заводит Вуда; знает, как тот течёт; как изнывает от зуда в заднице, желая заполучить толстый крепкий хер в свою тугую дырку. Вуд страдает от недоёба. Теперь он, а не Флинт грызётся со всеми по делу и просто так. 

\- Да вы охуели! – орёт ничего не понимающий тренер.

\- Марк, Марк, Марк, - Вуд трясётся словно в лихорадке и прижимается к Маркусу ещё крепче. Точно вплавляется в твёрдое сильное тело. 

Теперь он каждый вечер поджидает Флинта в том самом переулке и липнет совершенно бесстыдно.

\- Ты ведь придёшь не мальчишник? Придёшь? – бормочет Вуд, шаря у Флинта под джемпером.  
\- Куда я денусь, Вудди? – урчит Маркус. – Приду обязательно.

***

Марк с лёгкой совестью игнорирует мальчишник Вуда. Он идёт на юбилей деда. Маркусу Флавию Флинту, в честь которого названы оба внука, исполняется ровно сто. Он в отличной форме, парадная аврорская мантия сидит на самом старшем Флинте, как влитая. Его именем пугают зелёных первогодок, а от взбешённого рыка трясутся поджилки у бывалых СОБРовцев. Марк помнит, как был порот широким ремнём с тяжёлой пряжкой, когда дед узнал о его лояльности идеям Тёмного Лорда. Маркус неделю тогда ел исключительно стоя и спал только на животе. С карьерой Пожирателя было покончено в одно мгновение. Жаль только, что метку, уже прочно въевшуюся под кожу, не вывести так легко. 

Принимая очередной орден из рук Главного, дед ворчит, что, дескать, мишура всё это. Но делает это больше для проформы. Видно, что он доволен. Министр жмёт юбиляру руку и открывает рот, чтобы толкнуть поздравительную речь, но его прерывает звонок. 

Родители недоумённо переглядываются – все приглашённые в наличии, а Линси в три прыжка достигает входной двери. Появившийся Поттер улыбается так, что становится щекам больно, а у Малфоя выражение лица – враги наследника, трепещите (с). 

Какого Мордреда? Маркус хмурится. Им же положено сейчас надираться до поросячьего визга на мальчишнике. Поттер вообще шафер. Он просто обязан в этот момент наливать Вуду огневиски или выкатывать торт со стриптизёршей. Хотя, если учесть предпочтения жениха… Марк криво ухмыляется. 

\- Это ты их приволокла? – улучив момент Маркус зажимает сестру на кухне.  
\- Что?! Нет! – в её голосе уж очень много возмущения.  
\- Врёшь.  
Линси сопит какое-то время, но сознаётся:  
\- Вру. И вообще – пошёл он этот Вуд.  
\- При чём тут Вуд? – непонимающе хмурится Маркус. 

Сестра смотрит на него так, что он чувствует себя полным идиотом. Линси незамедлительно озвучивает его ощущения:  
\- Ты дебил, братец, или просто слепой?  
Пребольно ткнув Маркуса в грудь пальцем, Линси уходит к гостям и семье. Марк слушает, как она смеётся над чем-то сказанным Поттером и никак не может понять, что она имела в виду.

\- Какого? – бормочет он.  
\- А я говорил Поттеру, что тебе ещё в школе все мозги бладжерами вышибло.

Маркус резко разворачивается. Из самого тёмного угла кухни, там, где вход в кладовку, выходит Малфой. 

\- Не понял, - Марк действительно ничего не понимает, и это злит. 

Малфой вздыхает обречённо, отставляет в сторону бокал с выпивкой и вплотную подходит к Маркусу. Кладёт руки на бёдра и притягивает к себе. Целует. У Малфоя терпкий вкус коньяка и сигарет, упругие и горячие губы, а язык неимоверно нагл. Марк отвечает на поцелуй. 

\- Кхм, - раздаётся позади. 

Маркусу смертельно не хочется выпускать из объятий стройное сильное тело, но Малфой упирается ему в грудь ладонью и отстраняется. 

Поттер стоит, оперевшись попой о дубовый обеденный стол. Его руки скрещены на груди, а брови вопросительно приподняты. 

\- Поттер, - голос у Маркуса скрипит, точно несмазанные дверные петли. – Это… это не то, что ты…  
\- Он великолепен, - перебивает его Драко, делает широкий шаг к Поттеру и впивается в его рот. Маркус смотрит, как они трахаются языками, а потом Малфой отрывается от Гарри и смотрит Марку прямо в глаза: - Так понятнее?

***

Гости расходятся далеко заполночь, и только дед с Робардсом всё ещё сидят на веранде в компании бутылки и остатков угощения. 

Маркус лежит в постели и слушает их пьяный трёп: «А помнишь?» и «А сам-то!» и вспоминает поцелуй Малфоя и Поттера. Рука сама тянется вниз, к стоящему члену. Он стягивает пижамные штаны до колен, а потом и вовсе отшвыривает их на пол. Широко раздвигает согнутые в коленях ноги. Сколько у него не было секса? Марку кажется, что у него яйца звенят, так хочется кончить. Без смазки сухо и неприятно, и он достаёт тюбик из ящика прикроватной тумбочки. Любрикант тёплый и скользкий. Совсем, как язык Малфоя. Тоже тёплый и скользкий. Горячий. Марк обхватывает пенис ладонью, зажмуривается и представляет Драко, насаживающегося ртом на его – Флинта – член. Представляет, как Поттер раздвигает белоснежные упругие ягодицы, урча, вылизывает малфоевский анус, а потом вставляет в него пальцы. Один, два, три. Четыре. А потом с размаху загоняет все свои хреновы дюймы. И Малфой, нанизанный с обеих сторон, почти рыдает от наслаждения. 

Кулак всё быстрее скользит по члену, большой палец оглаживает вершинку обнажившейся головки. Пальцами свободной руки Марк ласкает собственный анус, щекочет и оглаживает тугие мышцы, проталкивает внутрь указательный палец на одну фалангу. И кончает. Кончает так, что пальцы на ногах поджимаются. Он выгибается, приоткрывая рот в немом крике. Марк смотрит, как в его воображении Поттер кончает на приоткрытый анус Драко, а потом, перевернув Малфоя на спину, ловит ртом капли спермы. 

Маркус ещё долго лежит, пялясь в потолок и размазывая по животу остывшее семя. Он знает, чего хочет.

 

11.

 

Парадный костюм, рубашку и прочую хню Маркус заказывает на Севил Роу. Выписывая чек за работу, он думает, что чёрта с два он ещё пойдёт на какую-нибудь свадьбу. Толку ноль, а расходы, блять, как на военную кампанию. 

Но одевшись, обнаруживает, что выглядит просто охренительно - плечи самым волшебным образом вдруг становятся шире, ноги – длиннее, а задница при этом такая, что сам себя бы трахнул. 

Маркус усмехается, поправляет запонки, подхватывает подарок и аппарирует. 

 

***

 

Смиты не жалеют денег на свадьбу единственной дочери. Всё пафосно настолько, что зубы сводит.

 

Торжество проходит в одном из роскошнейших маггловских загородных поместий, которому, впрочем, до Малфой-мэнора всё равно, что до луны. 

Официанты, важные, точно малфоевские павлины, разносят шампанское и вина какого-то там махрового года (кислятина!), красную и чёрную икру (противно лопается на зубах) в хрустящих тарталетках, фуа-гра (выглядит, так, как будто кого-то стошнило), крохотные канапешки от вида которых у здорового мужчины со здоровым аппетитом совершенно точно должна начаться обструкция. Марк понятия не имеет, что такое обструкция. Наверняка какая-нибудь пакость. Ему просто нравится само слово. 

Он уныло жуёт резинового омара и мечтает о гигантском стейке с кровью от мадам Розмерты и пинте тёмного в тяжёлой запотевшей кружке. А две пинты было бы ещё лучше. А три – так вообще мечта. 

 

Марк лениво рассматривает пёструю толпу гостей. Дамы сверкают бриллиантовыми колье и глазами, стоит им заметить подходящую кандидатуру для процедуры окольцевания. Джентльмены светят отбелёнными у стоматолога зубами, улыбаясь порой так неистово, что становится страшно. 

 

Люциус и Нарцисса с удовольствием позируют фотографам на фоне Министра с супругой и шишек из Департамента магических игр и спорта. Снейп мрачен, что хоть сейчас на похороны. Парни из команды, те, что холостяки, без устали кадрят подружек невесты. Женатые чинно ухаживают за своими лучшими половинами, хотя по физиономиям видно, что с большим бы удовольствием пустились во все тяжкие. 

 

Поттер с Малфоем в компании Паркинсон и Грейнджер и остальных из их компашки постоянно над чем-то ржут. Девицы нежно целуются, вызывая возмущение у пожилых гостей. Шепотки «ну и молодёжь пошла» и «да мы в наше время никогда!» слышатся повсеместно. Марк ухмыляется в ответ на такое лицемерие и здоровается с тренером и его голосистой супругой. Селестина выглядит смертельно оскорблённой - петь для гостей пригласили не её, а какую-то маггловскую группу. Её солист – высокий худощавый брюнет с трёхдневной степенью небритости – бодро горланит со сцены, лапая стойку с микрофоном так, словно это не металлическая палка, а знойная красотка. 

 

\- Ты вчера не пришёл, - обжигает шею горячее дыхание.

 

У Вуда вид обиженного ребёнка, которому не досталось мороженого. 

 

\- Извини, - небрежно бросает Маркус. – У деда был юбилей.  
\- А, - разочарованно тянет Оливер. Градус обиды в его глазах понижается, заменяясь огоньком надежды. – А сегодня…  
\- Всё будет, Олли, - урчит Маркус на ухо Вуду. Марк отлично знает, чего тот хочет. У Оливера на морде футовыми буквами написано – хочу ебли в жопу. 

\- Иди в туалет, я следом, - шепчет Маркус.

 

Оливер кивает и, приняв как можно более независимый вид, отчаливает в сторону особняка, отделываясь по пути от новоприобретённой супруги. Аманда недовольно хмурится и подозрительно смотрит на Марка. Флинт салютует ей бокалом брюта и с нежностью вспоминает свой подарок, ждущий своей очереди в груде остальных свёртков. Коробка завёрнута в серебристую бумагу с инеистым узором, перевязана зелёной лентой с прикреплённой к ней карточкой с надписью «Для миссис Оливер Вуд». И подпись «М». Линси ржала, как полоумная, глядя на эту «М». Определённо, здоровенный страпон, который Марк битых два часа выбирал в маггловском секс-шопе, загоняв пару продавщиц до седьмого пота, придаст особую изюминку медовому месяцу супругов Вуд. 

Флинт не торопясь допивает шампанское, закидывает в рот пару устриц и идёт следом за Вудом, спиной чувствуя выстрелы взглядов Гарри И Драко.

 

***

 

Вуд перехватывает его возле одной из туалетных комнат. Они вваливаются внутрь, и Флинт мгновенно бросает Гоменум Ревелио – кабинки пусты. 

 

\- Марк, Марк, - Вуд трясётся и лезет целоваться. 

 

Маркус смеётся, позволяя расстёгивать себе пиджак и рубашку. Оливер набрасывается на его соски с энтузиазмом изголодавшегося девственника, расстёгивает брючный ремень и ширинку, и стонет, обхватывая раскалённый эрегированный член Флинта. У того стоит железно:  
\- Так хочу, Марк. Так хочу.  
\- Покажи мне себя, - отстраняется Марк.

 

Оливер покрывается лихорадочным румянцем. Смотрит на нагло торчащий член Маркуса. Отворачивается и нагибается, ложась щекой на мраморную столешницу умывальника. Закидывая подол юбки – в голове Марка звенит возмущённое: «Килт, Флинт! Это килт, а не юбка!» - себе на спину, кладёт руки на собственные ягодицы и раздвигает их. 

 

\- Ну ты и шлюшка, Вудди, - восторженно тянет Маркус, глядя на основание анальной пробки.  
\- Пожалуйста, Маркус, - стонет Вуд.

 

Маркус кладёт руку на член Оливера, оглаживает шелковистую головку, цепляет уздечку. Вуд тихо воет.

 

\- Сладкая сучка Вудди. Ты моя сладкая течная сучка, с нежностью тянет Марк, касаясь основания пробки.  
\- Твоя-а-а, - захлёбывается воздухом Вуд, когда Флинт слегка шевелит девайс, поворачивая из стороны в сторону.  
\- А Аманда? – невинно интересуется Маркус, снова и снова оглаживая эрекцию Оливера и сминая в горсти яички. – Такое не спрячешь.  
\- Она… Я… - бормочет полуобморочно Вуд.  
\- Поняааатно, - по-малфоевски тянет Маркус. Молодая миссис Вуд очевидно приняла мужнину эрекцию, как реакцию на собственное декольте до пупа. Ха! Да у Вуда отродясь на бабские сиськи не вставало. Эректильное, небось, пока за невестой ухаживал, галлонами жрал. 

 

Марк с влажным чпоканьем вынимает пробку из зада Оливера, отбрасывает, берёт собственный, уже нестерпимо ноющий член и проводит им между ягодиц Вуда. Тот благодарно стонет, чувствуя прикосновение головки пениса к своему анусу. Марк чуть надавливает, входя буквально на полдюйма, хотя хочется вогнать весь и сразу в горячее пульсирующее от нестерпимого желания нутро. 

 

\- Хочешь его? – мурлычет Марк.  
\- Да, да, да! Блять! – орёт Вуд, дёргая бёдрами в тщетном желании получить больше.  
\- Очень?  
\- Да трахни ты меня уже, Флинт! Выеби! Не могу больше! Не могу, хочу!

 

Маркус надавливает ещё, полностью вводя головку. Вуд, кажется, теряет сознание.

 

\- А твоя жена?  
\- Насрать на неё! – рявкает Оливер и резко подаётся назад, и благодарно всхлипывает, чувствуя полное вторжение. - Давай же, Марк!

 

Маркус вынимает член и делает шаг назад:  
\- Чёт я передумал, Вудди.  
\- Чего? – Вуд выпрямляется и неверяще таращится на Маркуса.  
\- Ты у нас теперь дама замужняя, Вудди, а я, - Марк заправляет член в трусы, морщась от не самых приятных ощущений, заклинанием приводит одежду в порядок, - замужних баб не ебу. Моветон.  
\- Ты, блядь, издеваешься?! – Вуда трясёт от бешенства.  
\- Из нас двоих блядь здесь только одна, - спокойно отвечает Маркус, поправляя галстук. – Посмотри на себя в зеркало и увидишь её рожу. 

 

***

 

Маркус выходит из туалета, оставляя позади взъерошенного злющего Вуда, свои чувства к нему, все воспоминания и всё, что было. Хорошего или плохого. 

 

Он ожидаемо натыкается на Поттера и Малфоя, старательно делающих вид, что они тут мимо проходили. Марк притягивает обоих к себе. Облапывает задницу Драко и глубоко целует Гарри, бедром чувствуя охеренный поттеровский стояк.

 

\- Надеюсь, - облизывается Флинт, глядя Гарри в глаза, - ты тот дебильный конкурс не за красивые глаза выиграл.  
\- Уж будь уверен, - весело фыркает Драко.

 

И они аппарируют.


End file.
